


Pool Party!

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Here’s your dose of pure friendship fluff for the day!, Now there art too!, giovanni is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, lots of pool party shenanigans, there is one bit that could be read as sylvie fainting but it’s played for comedy and he’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Giovanni and Molly have the perfect way to kick off the summer season and celebrate The new pool slide at Giovanni’s house, a pool party with all their friends!
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Mera Salamin, Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Mera Salamin, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Giovanni had been looking forward to them and Molly’s nightly video call all day because they had some major news for their favorite minion. Giovanni could barely contain their excitement as Molly popped up on their tablet screen. “Beartrap! Beartrap! I have something super exciting to tell you about!” Molly smiled, Giovanni’s happiness was always so infectious it was hard not to. “What’s up boss? Did Darkstar take you to the planetarium again or something?” Giovanni grinned. “Even better! So a few weeks ago all my begging finally paid off and my mom made arrangements for us to have a pool slide put in! And it’s gonna be done tomorrow! I bet it’s gonna be so cool!” Molly smiled. “That sounds great! I can’t wait to see it!” Giovanni nodded, clearly forming an idea in their head. 

“I’ve got it! We should have a pool party to celebrate the new slide and debut it!” Molly eagerly agreed. “Yeah! We can invite Sylvie and Mera and Indus!” Giovanni grinned. “And we definitely have to invite all my boys!” Molly continued. “I can come over early to help set up if you want, I’ll ask for the day off from running the shop and I refuse to take no for an answer!” Giovanni smiled. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come in your assertiveness Beartrap! Now here’s what I’m thinking for this party, I could ask my mom to make some cookies and I could make some smoothie bowls since I found out the other day that they qualify as soup too! Plus it’s fun to show off in front of all our friends!” Molly giggled. “Yeah! I could make some banners too! I have a little time before bed so I could totally throw them together! Giovanni was about to open their mouth to respond when they were cut of by the sound of their mom yelling for them. 

“GIO CAN YOU COME DOWN AND FIX MY PHONE, ITS DOING THAT THING AGAIN!” They gave an apologetic look to Molly and yelled back. “I’LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE I’M TALKING TO BEARTRAP.” It was quiet for a second before Giovanni’s mom responded. “THATS FINE, TELL HER I SAID HELLO!” Giovanni yelled back. “WILL DO MOM!” Molly winced with each shout, she knew it was just how Giovanni and their mom communicated but it was still far louder than she was used to for casual conversation. Giovanni turned back to the screen. “My mom says hi.” Molly nodded with a cautious smile on her face. “Well I better get going on that banner if it’s gonna get done, I’ll text Sylvie and Mera about the party. Giovanni waved. “Night, Beartrap, and if you’re too tired don’t worry about the banner, you being well rested is way more important, and besides the thing that makes a party truly awesome isn’t the decorations or food, it’s the people who are there!” Molly gave a sleepy smile, feeling reassured. “Alright, night boss.” She waved and hung up the call. As soon as Giovanni hung up the call they began texting their boys about the party... and then remembered they still needed to help their mom and rushed downstairs. 

The next day came quicker than either of them had anticipated. Giovanni rolled out of bed at noon and walked into the kitchen to find that Molly was already there helping their mom bake the cookies. “Morning mom, morning Beartr- Wow you’re here early!” Molly smiled. “Yeah, I’m more of an early riser than a night owl so I thought I’d come over early to help out.” Giovanni’s mom pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. “She’s been such a help so far today!” Molly sat down on one of the barstools at the counter next to Giovanni. “Did you need help with anything else Mrs. Potage?” Giovanni’s mom waved her off. “I’m good, and you’ve done plenty! You should sit and relax, you’re our guest after all!” Molly turned to Giovanni, who was pouring themselves some cereal. “So is the pool slide ready yet boss?” They nodded and Giovanni’s mom chimed in. “Yep! They finished it yesterday, you and Gio should go check it out, after Gio finishes their breakfast of course.” She said with only a hint of disapproval of Giovanni’s late wake up time. 

Molly kicked her legs as she checked her phone. “I don’t know about your boys but Sylvie, Mera and Indus are probably gonna be here soon, you know how Sylvie gets about his whole ‘punctuality’ thing.” She giggled, finger quoting him. Giovanni shrugged and nodded, not seeming to have fully woken up yet. After they finished their cereal they headed upstairs mumbling something about changing out of their robe and pajamas that Molly didn’t quite hear. When they came back down they seemed significantly more chipper, having changed into their party outfit, which included a black mesh short sleeved shirt layered with a pink tank top, faded and cuffed denim shorts and pink foam platform sandals. They practically ran through the kitchen into the secondary living room, only stopping at the glass door waiting for Molly. “Come on Beartrap, lets go see the new slide! This is totally gonna put our pool over the top!” Molly smiled and ran into the backyard with them eager to unveil the new addition. 

Giovanni ran up the steps and pulled the tarp off the slide to find something that underwhelmed both of them. “Wow, For how long it took I expected something... bigger?” Molly shrugged. “Maybe it’s more fun than it looks? I’ll go change and maybe we can test it out before everyone gets here, or we can just wait until the party starts since everyone’s gonna be here soon anyway.” She went back inside leaving the enby to figure out how to make the pool slide more awesome and save the party. Their thinking was interrupted by Sylvie, Mera and Indus coming into the backyard from the house. Sylvie waved. “Hey Giovanni, your mom let us in, sorry if we’re late, I ended up going with these two but unfortunately Indus’s driving is... less than stellar.” He said the last part through gritted teeth. Indus interrupted happily. “I’m trying my best and having fun and that’s what matters!” Sylvie rubbed his temples. “I still don’t fully understand how the Sweet Jazz DMV actually issued you a license.” Indus was going to respond however Mera interrupted. “Indus! Would you get the supplies from the car?” He cheerfully responded. “Right away Lady Mera!”

Giovanni perked up. “What supplies do you need? We’ve got extra sunscreen and stuff if you want.” Mera shook her head. “Nah, I brought along a PH testing kit to make sure the water and chlorine balance won’t aggravate my fragile skin.” Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “Oh, Is that also why you’re wearing the big hat, the veil and the mesh bodysuit with your tankini?” Mera replied in her usual annoyed tone. “What? No, shut up, it’s a fashion choice.” Giovanni shrugged. “No need to get defensive, like it still looks cool, albeit very out of place for a pool party but cool nonetheless.” Mera softened at Giovanni’s attempt at a compliment. “Thanks, I think.” Molly ran back out in a frilly green swimsuit with a purple skirt. “Boss! Indus dropped some glass test tubes in the driveway!” Mera rolled her eyes. “That idiot, now I can’t go in the water, I mean I probably wasn’t gonna anyway, but it was still nice to have the option.” Giovanni made their way back into the house for a broom. “I’ll clean it up Beartrap, glass is dangerous after all and safety is important!”

Molly followed Giovanni out front to see their boys coming up the street and waved to them. Dark star stuck his head out the window of the car to wave back as car crash attempted to park... and naturally continued to live up to his name and hit a parked car. “Aw man, not again!” Molly winced. “I really hope that wasn’t Mera’s car...” Mentally filing that away for later she moved to greet the gaggle of former Banzai Blasters. “Hey guys! Party’s in the back yard, we’re probably gonna be serving the refreshments soon but until then you guys can hang out with everyone who’s already here.” Spike and Crusher high fived Molly as they walked in, while the rest of the Blasters eagerly ran through the house to the back yard.

After they cleaned up the shattered test tubes Giovanni and Molly made their way back to the pool where chaos seemed to be breaking out. Most of Giovanni’s boys were in the pool having some sort of water fight, Mera and Darkstar seemed to be fighting over the chair under the umbrella and Sylvie’s counting sheep were running rampant throughout the backyard. Molly and Giovanni could just stand and stare from the doorway as they watched the scene unfold. “Boss what do we do!? They thought for a second before coming up with a plan, they motioned for Molly to follow them and the two snuck behind the currently empty snack table. Giovanni shouted out to get their attention. “Hey everyone! The foods just about ready!” In an instant the area was blanketed in Giovanni’s Fog of Lost Souls and when the fog cleared the table was covered in cookies, pink lemonade and smoothie bowls. They grinned. “Check these out! It turns out smoothies qualify as soup! And they heal your stamina! Like a less gross version of ancient potion!”

After the refreshments were served and everyone calmed down, the party went off mostly without a hitch. Molly watched in surprise as everyone mostly calmed down to eat. “Wow, I can’t believe that worked.” Giovanni shrugged. “Maybe being ‘hangry’ isn’t just something advertisers made up to sell junk food, but regardless, it’s impossible to be unhappy when your eating my cooking!” Giovanni walked over to the pool slide with a slight frown. “I do kinda wish that the reason for this party didn’t turn out to be such a disappointment though...” The gears were turning in Molly’s head as she examined the slide. “Hmm, we might not be able to make the slide itself more exciting, but we could make the ride more exciting!” Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh okay, how would we do that?” She grinned. “You can summon large amounts of soup right? Well what if you made like a wave of soup when people go down the slide! It could be like a water park ride!” Giovanni smiled excitedly. “OH MY GOD THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA BEARTRAP!” She winced at their volume, putting her hands over her ears. “Loud...” Giovanni sheepishly grinned. “Oops, sorry Beartrap...”

Now that they had a plan Giovanni called the attention of the party’s attendees. “Hey everyone! Who wants to be the first to try out the new pool slide!?” Spike excitedly raised her hand and skipped over to the slide. She climbed up the ladder and gave a thumbs up before she slid down, what she didn’t realize was the Giovanni’s epithet was giving her a boost. She flashed a peace sign before landing in the pool with a splash. “YEAH! That was so fun!” Sylvie raised an eyebrow as he watched Giovanni’s boys line up for their turns on the slide. “Hmm, considering the physics involved I doubt that slide would be that exciting, maybe those Banzai Blasters are more simple minded than I thought...” Mera chimed in, interrupting Sylvie’s thought. “Lighten up and let people have fun kid, even I’m refraining from my snarky comments today.” Sylvie pouted. “First of all I’m not a kid, but secondly maybe there’s something I’m not getting here, maybe I need to try it out for myself! A true scientist always does their research!” Mera smirked to herself, nudging Indus. “Hey watch, this is gonna be hilarious, either sheep boy is gonna chicken out or he’ll go through with it, either way there’s no doubt it’ll be entertaining.” Indus sat down on the beach chair next to her and watched intently despite feeling that he did not fully understand the comedic value of the situation. 

Sylvie walked over and stood behind Flamethrower with his arms crossed and watched Car Crash go down the slide. It seemed easy enough, it might even be fun, he hoped. As Flamethrower took his turn Sylvie glanced nervously over at Giovanni. “Are you sure this is safe?” Giovanni looked down at him with kind eyes. “I promise it’s totally safe, dude, it’s just a little four foot pool slide, you’ll be fine.” They gave him a thumbs up as he climbed up the ladder and prepared himself. Mera shouted out to him. “Hey! Do a flip!” Sylvie stuck his tongue out at her and was tempted to yell something back at her but thought the better of it since Molly was there. In just a few seconds he was in the pool with a splash, he resisted screaming and would even admit it wasn’t that bad but also he never wanted to do anything with that much adrenaline again. As he climbed out of the pool and made his way back to his beach chair Molly caught up to him. “See it wasn’t so bad! It can be fun to do something a little thrilling, even if it wasn’t actually very extreme...” Sylvie smiled shakily. “Y-your right, it wasn’t too bad, now if you’ll excuse me I’m just gonna sit down for a second...“ Sylvie promptly flopped down on to his beach chair as they arrived back at it. Molly looked to Mera with concern but she simply shrugged. “Eh, he’ll be fine, poor kid’s just had too much excitement for the day.”

Molly grabbed Sylvie a glass of pink lemonade from the table as he sat up and collected himself. Sylvie was about to thank her for the drink but Molly was pulled away by Giovanni. “Hey Beartrap, I just wanted to say thanks for helping put everything together with this pool party, you’ve been a really big help today.” Molly smiled warmly up at them. “I’m happy to help. Besides, even if the party hadn’t gone as well as it did it’s just like you said, the thing that makes a party really nice is the people who are there!” Giovanni sniffled slightly, grinned and threw her into a hug. “You are so right Beartrap! After all I couldn’t have done everything without my best friend at my side!” They stood up and gestured for Molly to follow them. “Now, we’ve got a few more hours of the party left and I don’t wanna waste a second of it! And it’s important for you to take a break and relax for the rest of the party too! you deserve it!” Molly took a breath and smiled, happy to take the freedoms of being a kid again for the first time in awhile and just forget responsibility for a bit. “Yeah, I think I do!”


	2. Art!

My fashion designs for some of the outfits worn in this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic be sure to leave kudos and a comment! It’s feedback from readers like you that inspires me to keep writing, also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis if your so inclined!


End file.
